Dancing in the Rain
by Ally-617-luv-tv
Summary: Quite a few drabbles about Sara's life growing up, in no particular order. Will write as inspiration comes. Please R&R!
1. The Scary Red Stuff

**Well, I got this idea after watching CSI and the fact that it was raining, and I wanted to go dancing, but I have a wicked cold, so didn't. But anyway, I just decided to write this. I'll add more drabbles if I can think of them, however I've decided that I should probably stick to oneshots, since I absolutely cannot update. Seriously, I have something inside of me that just doesn't allow me to ever update. ANYWAY, R&R. and I apologize for the fact that I tend to ramble. I just keep thinking of more things to add. Okay, I'm just gonna stop talking (writing?) now.**

**Disclaimer- For legal purposes, I don't own the character of Sara Sidle, the show CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. What I do own is the plot. **

Sara Sidle listened to the rain. Her 5 year old self ached to go out and dance. She wanted to go out and ask her mommy and daddy. But they were always busy, with their bee&bee. She had no clue why they would name the place where people visited after the mean bug that stung her twice. She knew her daddy made up the name, because her mommy was too nice too do that. As the rain fell harder, she stuck her head out of the window, and smelled the sweet smell of pouring rain.

"Pitter Patter, drip drip drop." She sang the song her mommy would always sing to her whenever it rained. She knew it was to cover up the sound of her daddy drinking something bad, that made him different, but she would never tell her mommy that. Her mommy would get sad if she knew that Sara knew that her daddy did bad things.

Sara still wanted to go dance. Her daddy took her dancing once before, because he always went when her mommy kicked him out after he drinked that weird stuff, but one day, he tip-toed up and took her with him, when she was just 4. "Our little secret," he had told her. She growed up a lot since then, but she still always wanted to go dancing in the rain again.

She kept looking out at the rain. It was warm rain. Like a big girl shower. She reached up and touched her hair. It felt like the time that she went to her bestest friend Shailah's soccer game after sleeping over, and it was raining just a little bit. Her brown straight hair got all wet on the outside, but under it was dry. She took her head out of the window, and tip-toed over to her door, and peeked out. She heard a weird sound that sounded like her mommy crying again. She tip-toed down the stairs and peered around the wall. All of the bottles that her daddy drinked out of were all over the kitchen counter, and there was a bunch of red stuff on the pieces of sharp glass. Sara wasn't allowed to use glass till she was bigger, cuz she could make some of that scary red stuff come out of herself. She heard that noise again, and walked, not even bothering to tip-toe, over to the noise.

She watched in awe as her daddy grabbed keys off of the big sharp thing that her mommy called a tack. But Sara didn't like that name. It reminded her of the scary red stuff. She didn't know why, it just did. So she called it the sharpy. Her daddy taked the sharpy out of the wall. He walked over and poked her mommy hard with it. Her mommy wored only her bar, the thing that covered her two boobies that Sara would grow when she was older, and her undies. But her undies weren't princess or Barbie undies, like Sara's. They we're just white. After her daddy poked her mommy with the sharpy, that scary red stuff came out. Her mommy made that crying noise again. Sara was scared now. But she knew she had to stay hidden. Or else her daddy would hurt her too. As she silently watched, her daddy took the sharpy and pushed and dragged it down her mommy's arms. More scary red stuff. It was all over her. But then he throwed the keys into the air. He tried to catch them, but he missed and they landed on her mommy's private part. He picked them up, but his hand grabbed all of her before just taking the keys. He walked funnily to the door and tripped twice. But he just barely made it without falling. Sara always falled. She just wasn't that good at walking. Her daddy called her a bitch klutz crybaby when it happened. He didn't even have to be drinking to say that. He finally made it out the door. Sara heard the car start and make that weird noise that happened whenever her daddy was drinking the weirdo drink and drived. She knew that he was gone now.

"Mommy?" Sara voice was tentative, scared. "Can I go dancing in the rain?"

**Please R&R, it'd be really appreciated. I'll add another drabble I think of one, ideas would be wonderful. But anyway (again with the anyways!), I hope you liked it!**


	2. It Ends Tonight

**Hi, inspiration hit. But anyway, R&R. Please?**

**Disclaimer- I have nothing witty to say. I don't own it.**

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.- _The All American Rejects, It Ends Tonight.

It was raining. Why was it always raining? Whenever something happened it was always raining. The first time her father beat her mother it was raining.

_Mommy, can I go dancing in the rain?_

Sara would kill for those innocent days back. Back when she was so young. Nothing was a problem. She wouldn't have to worry about comin home and her father being drunk. But hell, it was how most people lived anyway. Fighting, covering up. Just like drugs. You weren't supposed to do 'em, but everyone did 'em anyway. Like in Health Class. The teacher talked about how if you knew anyone was doing drugs, tell a parent of trusted adult. If someone you knew was being abused, tell a parent or trusted adult. If you we're being abused, tell a parent or trusted adult. But no one actually told anyone. Just the way of life.

Sara's mom was screaming now. Something at her father. But she managed to block it out. No thunder was outside, or lightning. How Sara ached to go dancing. To forget the pain. _Why does this pain hurt so much? _She didn't know. But she had to get out of this place. It was stifling her. She had to get out! Sneaking down the stairs and out the back door never seemed so simple. Yet everything's easier said then done. Realizing that her parents fight was in the bedroom, she snuck out without even thinking. Down the stairs, out the back door.

Suddenly… alive. Suddenly… free. Dancing, twirling. Nothing existed. But then she started to get cold. And as moments always do, this one ended. And she knew that she had to go back inside before her father noticed her absence. If he noticed, Sara had no clue to how far he would go.

But as she walked in through the back door, something wasn't right. There was silence. Never silence. She would've heard his car if he had left. Something… something was so wrong. Sara's inside lurched with a sudden burst of fear. There was the smell of iron in the air. She tip-toed up the stairs, deathly afraid of what she might find. Her mother was rocking. Back and forth, back and forth. She was covered in blood.

"Mommy?" Her 12 year old self instantly became her 5 year old self again.

Back and forth, back and forth.

The silence coming from the master bedroom was deathly quiet. As she walked in, she slowly took in the room around her. Blood spatter everywhere. A bloodied knife lay on the floor. And her father. His eyes wide open. Soaked with the scary red stuff. Blood. Everywhere. There was no escaping this nightmare. A scream echo's through the night. Sara is surprised by it. She didn't know her body could make noise. She glances back.

"Mommy?"

"I killed him, Sara, I killed him. He was gonna get us. I killed him. I killed him."

Back and forth, back and forth.

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain._

**Please, please, please click that nice, pretty, purplish button. And write something.**


	3. Happy Birthday

**Hola! Just keep getting inspired! Anyway… R&R! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of this, but the plot. But if all of us save up, we can buy it for enough episodes for all off the ships (AKA the next 5 seasons)… except Ecklie/anyone, no one (I hope) wants to see that! Though I'd love to see his heart get broken.**

Her existence was a mistake. It had to be. Two ex-hippies, perfectly in love. But then Sara Laura Sidle was born.

"_John, I'm pregnant."_

She was 8 years old today. And her parents completely forgot. Either that or they decide that they wouldn't remember. Either way, Sara still hurt. It was her birthday! She was supposed to be loved, given presents. One day it was supposed to be about her. A few more tears slid down her cheeks. They tasted like salt. She had grown accustomed to the taste of tears. Both tears and blood. After all, who didn't when they tasted them on a regular basis?

Sara heard the door slam. Or was that thunder from rain all day? No, her dad was home. Her best birthday present would be not getting beaten up. And (this would be amazing) her dad not being drunk. Sara almost laughed out loud about that one. As he walked up the stairs, she flinched. To an outsider, it wouldn't sound like he was drunk, but she knew he really was. He had mastered the walking without tripping while drunk a while ago. As he walked it to the master bedroom, she knew it would end badly.

Sara listened as the first punch was thrown. Her mommy was crying again.

"John, the child's here. John, the child!"

"You little bitch! I'll get that child!"

"John, don't, please, I'll do anything, please just stop!"

More punches. Sara had gotten used to being addressed as the child. _They had definitely forgotten… or they just didn't care when it was, so much that they didn't know when it was. _

Sometimes she just wished she could do something about this life. But what could she do? Nothing at all. No one could save her from this.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me…"

That was all she could manage before she felt pain and saw black. The start of many trips to the hospital.

"_She was so excited about her birthday that she went jumping on her bed and fell off."_

"_She fell off her bike, that gravel that they put down on those roads!"_

"_Climbing a tree, she's our little monkey…"_

**Please review! I love reviews!**


	4. Falling Rain

**Bon jour! And that fact that I can't say anything else is proof that I don't ever pay attention in French. Anyway, I hope you like this chappie! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer- Damn I'm tired of writing these things. I don't own it and won't own it for the rest of this story. Or life.**

She wanted to die. She couldn't keep living life like this. All Sara could think about was the last 14 years of her life. Her parents, her foster parents, her foster siblings, her "friends", and her friends.

She realized that she was no longer a virgin when she got a talk about sex in health. Now she realized the normal world. One where child abuse, domestic abuse, and sexual abuse were not normal and not just another part of her life. Another tear wanted to slip down her cheek. But she hadn't cried since her father had passed away. Oh, screw it. Since her father was brutally murdered by her mother. She felt that awful burning feeling in the back of her eyes. But she blinked it away.

"Sawa, Sawa!" Her three year old foster sisters, Dani and Dana, identical twins, cried out.

"Dinnew!"

"Tell Casey I'm not hungry." Casey was her foster mother. The fourth one she had.

"Otay."

Sara sighed. She really didn't want to live any longer. She was so confused. All she could think about how she couldn't stay like this. She heard about cutting from a friend. Could she try it? It was supposed to work amazingly.

She walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Her razor was just sitting there. She closed and locked the door, and picked it up. She stared at it for a while. Then she pressed it to her wrist. She couldn't figure out how to make it cut her. She quickly removed it without making a mark. Her hand was shaking. She set it down and ran back into her room, where she picked up a pair of scissors. Without thinking she touched the blade. It was barely sharp, but if she made it go fast enough, she could make it work. She grabbed them and ran them across her wrist. It hurt for one second. That was all. And the relief that she immediately felt was so brilliant.

But that night in bed it suddenly dawned on her. What she was doing was no different from what her dad did. Causing pain. And Sara vowed, in that bed, to never, ever cut herself again. She had to live life. She had to go to college and become a forensic scientist. She had to help people like her. No matter what.

The future was all she had left.

**I beg you to review. Please? Pretty please? Just hit the purple button already! And thank you for all of the reviews people have given me. They are beautiful. And if you don't feel like reviewing the story, just… tell me what you had for breakfast, or what your dog's name is. But I w **


	5. Never Love

**Sorry for how long this took to update, I've been really busy. But please R&R! Note the second R. That means review. After you _R_ead, you _R_eview. Please? I'll give you a chocolate covered waffle cone with sprinkles!**

**Disclaimer- I own my cats. My sister owns her hamster, Liam. I own my TV and DVR. But I unfortunately do not own CSI. Please excuse me while I cry. **

It wasn't fact that he was dead pained her. It was the fact of what his life was like. It was the fact of how he died. But she knew that he had deserved it. But the fact that her mother was punished was horrible.

"_I killed him, Sara, I_ _killed him. He was gonna get us. I killed him. I killed him."_

The day before her 13th birthday. But at least someone remembered that. The CSI that she had stayed with the first day even gave her a few presents and a cake. She was astonished. The CSI, Quinn, was stunned at how horribly her parents had treated her. She had heard her talking to her boss, Jonah. She remembered exactly what she had said.

"Jonah, look at this girl. Raped, beaten, abused. She thought it was all normal. That's what she told me. Exactly, she said "I thought it was all normal, Quinn." It breaks my heart. I gave her a few presents and got her a small cake for her birthday, and she was so incredibly amazed, she hasn't gotten a present since her fourth birthday. I really hate and love this job at times."

By the end of this, she was crying hard.

Sara was sorry. Her first foster home was so weird, and she kept calling her. Just to hear a familiar voice.

Sara could already tell that she was going to hate this whole foster situation. It was horrible. Her foster sister, Ariah, who had been in the system for three years, had told her about how much it sucked.

She would have to keep going from foster home to foster home. Never staying in one place. The moment she got close to someone, she'd have to leave.

As she walked into the loving room, her little foster brother, Zack, jumped on her. She had been in this place for a month and a half, so she was slowly building a relationship with him. He was only four.

_Seven months later_

She was being shuttled out from probably the best home they had ever been in. There was Zack, and Ariah, and Mikah. Zack was the biological son of Mikah. He got to stay. Ariah was going to a different foster home than her.

Sara got one last look at them. The people she had called her family.

Why the hell did this happen? Ariah warned her. But she kept hoping that it wouldn't come true, that she had stayed in one place long enough for her to eventually adopt her.

Screw this. Sara couldn't take this.

And from what else Ariah had said, this would just happen again and again.

As she hugged all of them good-bye, she made a vow.

She would never, ever let anyone get close to her again. She would just have to leave. Like usual.

**Please, please, please, please, please click that gorgeously amazing spiffy swell snazzy nifty button. PLEASE! **


	6. Breaking

**Hi. Please review. I am brainwashed from doing lots and lots of math homework, and then watching four hours of Charmed. But I am very happy. A. Because I finished this chapter. B. Because I got tickets to see Rascal Flatts again!**

**And if you review, it will make me so, so, so, so incredibly happy! **

**Disclaimer- Why do we have to go through this every time anyone writes a story on this website? NONE OF US OWN IT!!!!!!!! And if we did, THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD WE BE WRITING FANFICTIONS?**

Sara stared at the therapist. The bitch of a therapist. She hated her. She kept talking like she understood what Sara was feeling. She kept telling her crap.

"It's okay to be upset Sara. It's okay to cry."

Like hell it was! Anyway, she hated listening to this crap. She got up and calmly walked out. She hadn't said an entire word this entire session. Or any other session.

"I'll see you next Friday, Sara."

Sara kept walking. She walked for three miles, until she finally got to her foster house. She stepped into the door and ran up to her room.

She sat against her closet. Her foster mom and two brothers wouldn't be home for another three hours.

Couldn't anyone tell that she hurt? More than any time before. She needed someone. Just not that bitch. She didn't care. She only did it for the money.

"Mommy, come find me. Mommy, save me. You never save me. Help me Mommy. I need you. Please Mommy. Please."

Sara was rocking back and forth. Just like her mommy did after she killed her daddy. She put her head in her knees.

"Mommy, make it go away. Make it stop. Make it stop. I need you Mommy."

She wasn't coming. Her mommy was never there. Not ever.

She needed to cry. But couldn't that therapist see? She fucking couldn't!

Never crying. Never. Not since it happened.

She was crying. But there were no tears. None at all. The wouldn't come, she couldn't do it. She needed to cry.

"Mommy, save me."

She was breaking.

The tears wouldn't come. She had to cry. She had to cry.

"Sara."

Ellie walked through the door.

"Oh, Sara."

Her warm arms wrapped around her.

And in Ellie's arms, the tears came. She cried for what seemed like hours. Ellie just held her. The best friend she could ever have.

And when the salty tears stopped dripping down her face, she broke off.

Ellie smoothed her hair back from her face.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?"

Sara looked up.

"I've never told you why I'm in foster care."

"No."

"My dad was abusive. He was an alcoholic. He, um, physically and sexually abused my mom and I since I was five. One day, three years ago, my mom finally broke. She killed my father. She stabbed him thirteen times. And then they took us away."

"Sara."

"I haven't cried since then. I couldn't."

"But you did now."

"I had to. Because if I didn't, I'd have to cut again. Because that's what I am. I'm a cutter. But I'm gonna stop."

"I know you are Sara. You're the strongest person I know."

Elizabeth Riley Carason was the only person that Sara Sidle let get close. And for the first time in her life, Ellie didn't leave.

**This was a rather depressing chapter to write.** **But review! I love reviews. So be a contributor to one of my favorite things! **

                                


	7. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

**I am SO, SO sorry about the lack of updates! SO SORRY!! My life has just been so busy lately, with school and such. I'll try to keep updating more quickly, I promise! And if you review, then I'll update and get inspired so, so much quicker! So here's the chapter… oh, yeah, I don't own CSI. But I own… well… nothing, really, I'm underage. Anyway, read and review!**

"Hey, what's your name, are you new?"

"I'm Sara."

"So you're new."

"Yeah… I won't be here for long, though. Don't bother trying to become friends with me, I'll just leave."

"Why will you leave?"  
Sara stared at this girl quizzically. She was the first person that hadn't left her alone after she said the whole leaving thing. Maybe she was just naturally curious.

"Umm…" Sara searched her brain for an excuse. "My dad's work transfers him a lot."

"Oh, well, you should always have friends! My name's Ellie.

"Oh."

"So… how do you like the school so far?"

"It's pretty good, I love school."

"Well, that's one thing we'll never have in common! But maybe you could come to my house after school, help me with that project that Frire just assigned? Maybe even sleep over?"

"Ummm… I'd have to ask my fos- I mean, I'd have to ask my Mom."

"I've got a way to use the school phone without them knowing, just ask to go down the bathroom, and then sneak into the…" Ellie gave her all of the information to use the school's line.

"Okay… are you sure your mom wouldn't mind?"

"No way, she loves everyone!"

Now Sara was curious. Most people just didn't ask people to spend the night the first time they talked to someone, but Ellie seemed different… she seemed almost like someone she could let in… but Sara immediately dismissed that idea. She'd leave before she'd have a chance to even build a relationship.

Sara raised her hand.

The teacher frowned at her. "Yes?"

"May I please go to the bathroom? It's an emergency."

"Hurry back, then."

And after she had broken into the phone line (her first felony, she was finally living up to her mother!) and her foster mom expressed how happy she was that she was a "little social butterfly!!" she finally got back to class.

"So… can you?"

"Yeah, Le- I mean, my mom says I can"

"Great, so my mom'll pick you up with me, you can just borrow some of my clothes."

"Okay."

Sara couldn't help it, she felt in awe of this girl… she was so secure, so unpredictable. Not at all cautious like Sara had always been, more up to taking chances. It scared her to death. And before she knew it, it was the end of the day, and she was at Ellie's house. It was a semi-big place, about the same size as the foster home she was currently at. Ellie's room was all in bright green, it matched her personality perfectly. Ellie jumped onto her bed.

"So, you wanna work on that project?"

"Why not?"

And so they worked. And worked. And worked. Until dinner, microwave pizza that they ate in Ellie's basement room. They finally finished their work, and watched TV for a little bit. After a while though, Ellie's parents came in and kissed Ellie goodnight. Sara felt a pang of jealousy there. Her parents had never cared about her to ever kiss her goodnight. Well, her mom didn't. Her dad occasionally kissed her forcibly around the time she would be going to bed… Sara blinked hard. She did not want to think about the whole shitty family stuff here. So when Mr. and Mrs. Carason left, Sara turned over like she wanted to sleep; like the sleeping bag on the floor was the most comfortable bed in the world. But Ellie wanted to talk. So they talked. About stuff like boys, and homework, and friends, and school… until finally both girls got tired, and decide to go to sleep. Except not exactly a peaceful sleep.

_Sara was dancing. She kept dancing. She was dancing around her father's body, blood was everywhere. She was bleeding. She looked at her chest. It was spurting blood. As she looked up, her mom was standing there, and there were bars on the doors and windows. Her mom was baring a blood covered knife… the same knife she had used to kill her daddy with… there was a crazy look in her eyes…_

"Sara, Sara, wake up!"

Sara quickly sat up in her covers. Her breathing was heavy, and sweat was drenching her face… or was there tears mixed into there?

"Sara, what happened? What were you dreaming about?"

Sara glanced at the clock. 2:29 in the morning.

"Nothing, just forget about it, just go back to sleep."

"It wasn't nothing, Sara, you were talking, you were sayin' stuff about your mom and dad!"

"I'm telling you it was nothing, now go back to sleep!"

"No!"

"Fine, I'm in foster care because of my shitty family, now go back to sleep!"

"You're in foster car?"  
Sara sighed. Here came the questions.

"Yes."  
"So there's no dad with his job transferring him."

Ellie didn't say this as a question, more of a statement.

"No, my father is dead. Now can we PLEASE go back to sleep? I'm tired, that nightmare was hardly anything."

Ellie was silent for a few seconds. Just as Sara was about to say something, Ellie responded.

"Okay. Let's go back to bed."

**I repeat, SO SORRY!! I really hope you guys like this chapter, I just stayed up until almost midnight to get it up! Please review!!**


	8. Shaving Cream

**I just couldn't help it, I had to write a chapter of this story that wasn't in the slightest depressing. This is how I imagine life before Sara's dad started drinking.**

After a while, though, though, Laura couldn't help it; she had to laugh. Normally she would have gotten mad, but this time she just couldn't. Sara looked far too cute smiling happily covered in John's shaving cream. "C'mon, sweetie, let's get you cleaned up."

_10 hours earlier-_

"Laura, I'm going on a business trip, you gonna be okay with Sa-Sa?"

"Of course, John, you've left me here before… anyway, how much trouble could a two year old be?"

"Alright- I'll be leaving now- Sa-Sa, give Daddy a kiss, kay?"

Sara gave John a huge, sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Bye-bye, Daddy! Wuvu!"

"I love you too, my angel."

As John walked out the door, Laura yawned. "Sara, my baby, what do say about going back to bed?"

"Sleepy, Mommy."

"I'll take that as a yes, stupid Daddy for getting us up at 6 a.m."

"Stupid Daddy."

Laura chuckled at the little girl's antics while smoothing back her silky brown hair.

"Okay, just don't tell him we said that, okay?"  
"Otay."

After putting Sara into her toddler bed, Laura was finally able to sleep for a few more hours, though Sara still managed to jump on her at 8:30.

"MOMMY, MOMMY!!! WAKEY!!"

"Saraaa," Laura groaned. "Five more minutes?"

"FIIINE," Sara tossed her hair back like she was a conceited teenager. "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE! WAKEY!!!"

Laura finally managed to drag herself out of bed. But once she was up, she scooped the giggling toddler into her arms and tickled her like she'd never been tickled before. Sara shrieked with laughter. "MOOOOMMMMYYYYY!!!! STTTOOOOPPP!!!"

"C'mon, let's go get some breakfast."

And after a good breakfast of milk and some burnt yogurt (John was the cook of the family), both Sidle women were ready to start their day.

"So, Sara my angel, what shall we do today?"

"Park… no, sandbox… no, PLAYGROUND!!!"

"Alright, playground it is. However, first we need to get you cleaned up." Laura responded, surveying the damage. Face and hair covered in yogurt, and hands completely coated in an unidentifiable substance. After cleaning Sara up, the time was almost 9:30. "Okay, let's get going."

"Otay… can I bring Gert?"

"No, Sara, Gert is a living kitty, Gert wouldn't enjoy the playground."

"Not THAT Gert, stuffied Gert!"

"Yes, you can bring your stuffed kitty, but if he gets dirty, then you can't get upset!"

"No cry. Otay. GEEERRTTT!!! WHERE ARE YOU???"

Finally, they were off. But after watching Sara happily play at the elementary school playground for a couple hours, Laura had enough. "Sara, dear!"

Sara immediately ran over, and jumped into her lap. "Momma?"

"You hungry? Tired? Bored? Anything?" Laura was hopeful.

"Juice?"

"I'll take that, let's go home for lunch, kay? It's almost noon."

"Otay."

However, halfway home, Sara remembered a very important member of the family.

"GEEERRRTTT!!! MOMMYYY I FORGETS GERT!!!!"

And after retrieving a dirty and bruised stuffed cat, Laura was more than ready for a nap… unfortunately, Sara wasn't.

"What for lunch?"

Finally, lunch was finished… nice peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Luckily, after that Sara was ready for a nap. So Laura put her down and immediately fell onto her own bed. Closing her eyes, she readily welcomed the sleep that overcame her.

Suddenly, Laura awoke with the noises "Uh-oh…"

She felt her stomach sinking. NOTHING good ever came out of and 'Uh-oh'. "Sara?"

Laura walked into her daughter's bathroom. She gasped at the site. After a while, though, though, Laura couldn't help it; she had to laugh. Normally she would have gotten mad, but this time she just couldn't; Sara looked far too cute smiling happily covered in John's shaving cream. "C'mon, sweetie, let's get you cleaned up."

Laura surveyed the scene. After a lot of though, she just took the empty can, stripped Sara down to nothing, and drew a bath. At least she could skip this part of tonight. Although, after soap in her eyes, hair, and water flooding the bathroom, Laura wished that she could have just skipped a bath altogether.

Finally, when Sara was perfectly clean, in her jammies, smelling like a baby, and full of take out pizza, Laura put her to bed, and watched TV for an hour.

And after laying down at 8:30, Laura smiled. One day down. But then she nearly started crying… six days left. "JOOOHHHNN!"

**Well, I personally found this chapter cute… and it was incredibly fun to write. Anyway, please review!**


	9. Alright

**Alright, I am going to try one more chapter. If I don't get any reviews, I won't continue, because it's obvious that no one is enjoying it anymore. So please review? Please? I really don't care if it's a flame, criticism, or GOOD REVIEW!! Though I like the last one best… :P. Also, ideas for chapters would be WONDERFUL!! I'm running out… **

**Disclaimer- Have I ever owned it? Do you people honestly think I own it? Check yourselves into a mental facility. Now.**

Sara was starting her first day of school today, other than that stupid babyish kindergarten. I mean, come on! Sara was a big girl; she should go to big girl school!

Plus, her mom was being nice to her, that meant a good day. Whenever her mom was nice to her it meant her dad was gone.

She had decided to stop calling them mommy and daddy now, after all, big girls didn't do that. It was getting annoying, though, she kept on almost slipping whenever her mom was being nice to her, she just wasn't used to it. She felt like she had to call her mommy, because her mom actually loved her today!

Her dad had just barely left for work, and she got up the second she heard the door close. She couldn't sleep in today; she got to go to first grade with Miss Scannel! If Sara had been a person like on that show _Leave It To Beaver_, she would have said something like "oh, boy!" or "by golly!" But she wasn't on that show; she only watched reruns of it on her TV in the kitchen, so she just smiled to herself and went down to breakfast.

As she walked in, her mother set down a plate of eggs at her place. Sara didn't like eggs, because she thought it was cruel to the chickens to take their babies, but she decided she would eat them anyway, so her mom would stay happy. She sat down at her place, and started to eat them. All she could do was pretend that they were pretend eggs, and that they were really made from that stuff her friend Micah talked about, tufu or something. Apparently it was the stuff that all vegetarians ate. Weird.

After she had eaten all of the eggs- wait, tufu- that she could manage, she pushed herself out from the table. "I'm done, Mom."

"Okay, sweetie, do you have to go potty?"

Sara rolled her eyes, she wasn't a baby, she didn't say potty anymore! She said bathroom!

"No, mom."

"Okay." Her mom seemed now at this mothering stuff. "Do want any juice?"

Anything to get that awful taste of baby chicken out of her mouth!

"Yes, please."

Her mom set a cup in front of her and poured some apple juice. "Drink up."

Most moms would have said this in a playful voice, Sara knew from visiting friends. But her mom said it in a stern voice, almost as if she was mad.

"Okay." Sara's voice had switched to scared and innocent, she was afraid that her mommy would morph into mean mommy.

After Sara had finished her juice and her mom had done the dishes, she ran over and got her backpack. Backpack she knew was a compound word; she couldn't wait to go to first grade to learn all about compound words!

Her mom looked at her. "Sara, don't you want to brush your teeth?"

"Oops."

So, after she had finished with her teeth, Sara ran back over and pulled on her backpack again. "Mom, Mom, when's the bus gonna come?"

Laura laughed, she actually felt like a real mom. "It's gonna be a while, sweetie."

"Aww… how long?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Awww… in that case, I will go to the bathroom." Sara sounded so dejected, that when Laura was sure she couldn't hear her, she laughed at the excitement of something as simple as going to school.

The toilet flushed, and Sara ran out. "Has the bus come yet, has it has it has it?"

"No, not yet, now go back and wash your hands."

"Okaaayyy."

Finally, after two rounds of a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SOAP, YOUR GOING DOWN THE DRAIN!!" Sara was all ready for the bus… which was not there yet.

"MOOOOMMMM!!"

"Sara, it will get here soon, I promise."

At that moment, a loud screeching noise and a yellow flash came from out the window.

All of a sudden, Sara felt very nervous. What if the other kids didn't like her? What if something want wrong? What if she got homesick, what if she didn't like school, what if it was all a mistake and she was really still supposed to be in kindergarten again?

With her mom leading her outside, Sara felt as if she would throw up. What if she threw up in school?

"Bye, baby, have fun in school!"

Sara threw her arms around Laura.

"Bye-bye, Mommy."

Sara let go, and looked at her mom desperately as she walked away.

"Love you, Sara!"

"Love you too, Mommy."

And with a sinking feeling in her heart, Sara stepped onto the school bus.

As the bus pulled up to school, Sara immediately felt like she was gonna be sick again. She stared at the little girl who sat beside her.

The little girl stared right back, just as terrified as Sara was.

As the bus driver rambled on about rules and other things such as that, the little girl shakingly introduced herself. "I- I'm Lillie."

"I'm Sara."

And then, right there, a friendship was made.

Throughout the entire day, the girls sat beside each other. Both were extremely excited about learning, so it was a perfect friendship.

In the morning, all they did was introduce themselves in a circle. There was Johnny, and Emily, and Aaron, and Cam, and Cassidy, and of course Lillie. That was all Sara could remember, but there was eighteen kids in the class. The teacher, Miss Scannel, was in her late twenties and very nice. Sara was annoyed though, she wanted to learn science, and reading, and writing is cursive (even though the teacher said she'd have to wait till third grade, that was a disappointment) and she was even looking forward to math! But the first day they only played boring games. Boring, boring, boring. At the end of the day, after lunch and recess, they took a tour of the entire school, instead of just learning where the bathrooms were located, like in the morning. Apparently the entire school was important to learn, since she'd be there until fifth grade. Sara had seen a fifth grader in the halls. Everyone was scared of them, even Sara. They were just so big!

But at the end of the day, she was surprised that the day had managed to go by so fast. But she couldn't wait until tomorrow, the teacher had warned them that they'd have to learn. What Sara couldn't see, though, was how that was a warning. They should have warned them that they wouldn't even get to learn the first day! Gosh. Today was a disappointment. But at least Lillie agreed with her, the entire day they had just whispered how they couldn't wait for tomorrow, the schedule for the day was just sitting there, mocking them, telling them how they could be in math right then, or reading, or science! Well, maybe it was only mocking Sara and Lillie because the others couldn't read. But Sara had learned to read two years ago! Man, this day was SO disappointing! And when the bus signaling the end of the day pulled in, Sara could only think of one thing. _I can't WAIT for tomorrow!!_

And as Sara walked in the front door, her mother ran over to her excitedly.

"Well, did you like it?

Sara pondered her question quite seriously for a moment, looking very much like an old man about to stroke his beard.

"It was alright."

**Did you guys like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Well, tell me in a REVIEW!**

_Details apply. No purchase necessary. See rules on inside of package for details. _

**Or, in other words, CLICK THE GOD DAMN PURPLE BUTTON ALREADY!!!**


End file.
